Love at the 1st sight
by maplecat
Summary: Takes place after ch9 in tg:re Sasaki might not remember touka but her beauty has swoon him and he thinks this is Love at the 1st sight
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Onii-san, how many times do I told you to great the customers when the com-"

Sasaki's dark grey eyes meet the crystal clear violet eyes, they stared for a good few seconds until one of the doves spoke

"Yo sassan, were you bewitched by this gorgeous lady?" *snickers*

*Clear throat*

"Table for 3 please my precious lady" sasaki smile trying to hide his embarrassment for staring at her earlier

"The cafe pretty empty right now, you could choose anywhere you like" Touka's smile could melt any customer who stopped by at her shop

"Sasaki where do you want to sit?"

"Ah urm, there" pointing out a table for 4 next to a long book shelves

"Please, I will bring the menu in a second"

"Sassan, you were swoon by her don't ya? Yu even called her *my precious lady* do you actually know her?"

"Eh, I did? I thought I said *gorgeous lady*"

Mutsuki smiling and said

"You surely head over heels over her sassan, you know what we surely rooting for you" and he gave him a thumbs up

*Cough*

"You silly brats…i-"

"Here's the menu, our best-selling drink is our own famous black coffee by the manager and you guys are lucky today because the manager is in right now" touka smile at them with her signature waitress smile and sasaki just can't take his eyes of her

Sasaki felt someone nudge his elbow

"Sassan have you decide your order?"

"Ah right, can I get the famous black coffee then? And you guys?"

"Urm we have ordered our meal"

"Right anyway miss-?"

"Kirishima Tou..ka"

"What a lovely name, so touka-chan…"

All of sudden sasaki felt like his body were strike by a lightning and pierce at the back of his head and he groan

"Sassan!"

"SASAKI"

"Kane-"

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy maybe I need my caffeine"

"I will be back with your orders" and touka rushed towards the manager and whisper

"Definitely him, he's back with no memory" touka's face fell when she finished her word and yomo just nodded lightly

"Sassan you acted so strange today"

"Yeah do you want to go back home now and get some rest?"

"No no I'm good, I'm fine"

"If you just want to stay for the sake of the pretty waitress you can come again next time ya kno'"

"Hah, you don't need to tell me" he smile a little

"Anyway sasaki, you don't purposely choose this seat because all the books next to it don't you"

"Well you actually correct haha" and grab one of those books from the shelves next to him

"What kind of books are these? Gee I never good with books, I'm much more worse than saiko"

"You can ask help from sasaki you know, he knows a lot"

"Well that's because he reads a lot"

"That's the whole point"

Shirazu and Mutsuki just realised that their mentor didn't comment on anything that they said, he just flipping the pages carefully one by one and take another look on others that displayed neatly on the shelves

"Sassan don't tell me ya gonna start reading em now"

Sasaki closed the book that he was holding and placed it back but take another and starts to open and glance through the pages

"Nah, just skimming through it…I have read all" he smile

Sasaki feel so content and he shows a very peaceful expression, far from the monster that the other 2 doves witness at the scene when they were attacked by torso

"So you like books?"

Sasaki looks up straight into the lady's violet eyes that has swoon him earlier and sheepishly smile

"Yeah, I love reading"

Touka just smile back at him and place their meals respectively in front of them and of course sasaki only ordered drinks

"Here is our famous black coffee, let me know what do you think about it later" and touka walked away

"Hey I think that waitress interested in ya too sassan!"

"Eh no way!" sasaki almost spilled out all his drink

"I think shirazu was right, she only asked about you not us, we're like the minor characters as a background" and they all burst out laughing

"Both of ya like some kind of shoujo's reunion or somethin' without flower petals of course, even she was stunned looking at ya"

"Was that love at the first sight sasaki?"

Sasaki cannot contain his laughter and laughed

"….maybe"

When all of them done with their meals, sasaki volunteered to pay for everything whilst touka making the bills sasaki asked her

"So what's the meaning behind this shop? What does *RE* stands for"

"It depends on the customer individually actually, it could be anything that starts we *re* example reincarnation or things like that"

"I see what a clever name"

"So what do you guys have in mind?"

Mutsuki immediately replied and said

"Reborn" and shirazu following after with

"Rebuild" and lastly it was sasaki turn

"For me it was… Return, and the black coffee taste so familiar, I would say sort of nostalgic feeling? I might make no sense right now but it feels….home"

"I'm glad" Touka replied

"Here's the bill"

Sasaki handing out his credit card and ask the café's opening hours and found out that the shop closed every Sunday

"Here's your resit and thank for coming, please come again"

"I surely will…return"

Their hand brushed off for a brief second and they made and eye contact again

"Sassan come on! Stop flirting with the waitress, she needs a break"

Mutsuki just laughed and sasaki just mutter

"Idiots" and walked out of the coffee shop

Sasaki thought, he might find his past if he hanging out at the shop more often and if that was how his real home feels like, it won't be a bad idea for him to return and it's a bonus for knowing the beautiful waitress, he felt as if he knows her and she's too important for him to let go…if he was wrong it is not regrettable to know her in person perhaps this is how love at the first sight feels like

"Don't worry too much touka, she promise to return" Yomo tried to convince her that kaneki will come back and visit this café again with or without his past memory

"I hope you were right yomo-san, I really hope he won't break his promise again"

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I'm so nervous for ch10 but excited about it at the same time!

…...

**NEXT DAY**

Sasaki couldn't wait to visit his new favourite coffee shop after working hours that he tried to get there during lunch hour

Enter the :RE coffee shop

Sasaki sigh as he realised rush hour during lunch time is not the perfect time to come as there's so many customer and its even the worse if he thinks it's a perfect timing to get to know the goddess like waitress

He swear that he couldn't hear his own heartbeat and wanted to accused the waitress for stealing it

If he thinks that there's such word as lucky exist in his life he might believing strating from today as his spot next to the book shelves is empty

He walked there and his eyes still rooming the whole space in the coffee shop looking for that particular waitress and someone approached him

"If you're looking for touka-chan she's not here, her shift only starts at the evening"

It was the manager of the shop, somehow this guy kind of look familiar too he thinks

"Ah, is that so? I guess lucky isn't really a thing for me"

"You can leave now and come again at half past 6" said the manager

"Hahah are you kicking me out now? It's alright, I still want your amazing black coffee"

"Right away"

Sasaki couldn't help himself from grabbing the books that displayed neatly on the shelve, after one book and another he noticed that all these books are his favourite, somehow he felt strange that even though he really can't recall his previous 20years but how much time did he spent just for reading?

The moment he open the book and read the 1st paragraphs he already remember the whole plot of the story

His phones rings and it was akira

"Haise, where are you? It's almost 2pm now come back to the office we found a little information on your mission the nut cracker"

"Right on my way"

Sasaki went straight to the counter and pays his bills

"Thanks yomo-san, it's delicious as always" and left the coffee shop

Yomo just stand there dumbfounded and thought to himself

"Did he really lost his memory or not this kid?"

As sasaki walked nearer to the CCG headquarters he felt something was off

"Did I just say something strange to the manager just now?"

6.10 PM

"Should I go again to the coffee shop? Do I look so persistent?"

Even when sasaki is having an inner conflict whether he should go and visit the :RE coffee shop again or not his legs unconsciously brings him to the front door of the café

He just stood in front of the café for good 10 minutes

"Are you coming in or not?"

Sasaki look behinds him and it was the gorgeous waitress that served him yesterday

"If you're not a stalker just come in" as touka walked passed him, she purposely brushed off his shoulder

Sasaki just smile and followed her

The manager was right sasaki thought, touka-chan shift did start at half past 6

"Eh why did I called her touka-chan? As if I knew her well enough? Oh well its suits her anyway" and he chuckle to himself

"You surely are weird, laughing at yourself don't you?" and touka placing a cup of hot black coffee right in front of him

"Eh I haven't ordered anything yet"

"Try it, the manager is busy at the moment normally we don't have many customer in the evening maybe you bring us a little luck" touka smile

Sasaki sworn that he saw a little hint of blush tinted on her cheeks, and he couldn't help and stare at her and let himself get lost in her eyes

"Hey your coffee will get could"

Sasaki snapped and coughed as he sip the coffee right in front of him immediately

If the manager's black coffee taste like home this coffee is his home

"You made this?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"No" he shacked his head

Touka's heart just fell

"I don't like it, but I **LOVE **it, i felt so calm sipping it what did you pour inside?"

Touka have the urge to smacked his head really hard and if yomo isn't there and there are not in her café she probably beat him violently

"Nothing much just a little bit of faith and anger"

Sasaki laughed and commenting that those two are just opposite

"You need both positive and negative traits to make it balance and neutralised it" and touka walked away to usher new customer came in to the café

Sasaki wants her no matter what it takes

*To be continued*

p/s: Thank you for reading and the reviews ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow thank you so much for reading my fic, I was really surprised for the favourites and follows at the same time felt embarrassed how crappy it was and it contain a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry! I really having busy schedule for this particular week but I must write to get rid of this touken feeling that I'm having or I can't do my work at ease, so if anyone willingly to be my beta reader I really appreciate it.

….

Despite knowing how the :RE café going to be very busy during the lunch hour sasaki can't help himself to go and visit, even for few seconds to stare at the gorgeous waitress is good enough for him

She's like an addiction for him and worse than liking books, if books he can sit down anywhere he likes and started to sniff the book and the smell really calms him down then he can trace the words one by one slowly and appreciate every single character in the books how meaningful and the beauty of each words is so meaningful to him

If it was her than he probably can spend hours and hours just stare at her eyes, appreciate her beauty by tracing her milky white skin, brushing every single strands of hair she has, he bet her hair must be feel very soft on how silky and shiny it looks, smelling her at the crock of her neck and gently placing his hand on her wais- wait… what?

He snapped as he was just drooling over the waitress when he's on the way to the coffee shop, he must looks so perverted and no wonder people gave him an odd look while passing him on the pavement

Sasaki walked in the café and he was right, the tables and chairs were almost occupied and today he really lucky because the waitress was there, working and smiling none stop to her customers, how he wish that her smile be directed only to him

His stare must be too obvious that the waitress felt it and glance over after she jotted down the customers' orders

She walked to him and for some reason he backing off a little…that's weird he thinks, he felt the waitress smacked his chest lightly and he flinch

"_Why do I feel a little scared of her? As if she's going to punch me or something"_ he thoughts

"I knew you gonna come today, there's no room for you right now unfortunately but here's the schedule for you"

"Schedule? For me?"

"My schedule shift, idiot"

"Hah what makes you think I came here for you?" he smirk

"Since my coffee makes you feel like home, as in sense of belongings? I really have no idea why are you here either"

"I really like you" wait that's too fast for a confession, Sasaki Haise you such an idiot! What if she rejected you? Wait wait

*cough*

"Took you long enough to realised that? Pudding head"

"Hurm, I must look too tasty for you to call me that, well not that I mind" he winks

"_Oh dear lord since when did this innocent kaneki became so flirtatious!? What the heck did he actually learnt at CCG!?" _touka could feel a heat rising up and her face might change colour by now

"Maybe we could talk more about your tasty looking when I finished my shift" Touka walked away towards the bar to make some of the customer's orders

"_You did taste delicious anyway" _Touka thought

She look at him from the counter bar and he was still there with a piece of paper in his hand, maybe I should try to flirt too?

Touka purposely spill a little of whip cream on her finger and lick it seductively while her eyes still engaging with his

Sasaki's eyes grow wider and he turns around leaving the café

"_Shit did I do wrong? And why the heck am I thinking licking this gross white thing will makes him turns on? Yucks"_

Sasaki's right hand clenching the piece of paper tightly and his other hand covering his left face, he thought that he could never hear his heart beat again but he was so wrong that his pulse raising rapidly and he can feel that he accidently activated his kakugan

His body felt so hot that he started to untie his tie a little, he clear his throat and hoping he won't get any boner right now, not in the middle of the street on a sunny afternoon

"Damnit that was superhot, I could lose my mind if I keep on staring at her for another few seconds"

Sasaki trying to calm himself a little and taking a deep breath and starts to walk back to the headquarters, but why did she say that I took a long time to realised? Did we really know each other? If yes then what was our relationship back then? If no why she didn't even bother to ask my name? Do girls don't ask guy's name in return?

He looks at the piece of paper in his hand, her time schedule huh? He thought

More like her free time schedule as she wrote to come every day at half past 9 in the evening, he smile to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Originally this fic length supposed to be only 2 chapters, and its unintentionally to be cute/fluff but angst :O

….

"Why are you fidgeting touka?" yomo asked

"Eh oh nothing really" Touka's glance at clock displayed on the wall its 5 to half past 9 in the evening

"Are you worried that he's not going to show up?"

"Urm, not really I just don't know what to talk with him if he did show up….he really don't remember us doesn't he?" Her face looking down tapping the floor lightly

"It's alright, why don't you make a new memory with him?"

"I-"

"Hello! Uh did I disturb or anything? Should I leave? It does look like it's going to close anytime soon"

Touka's sigh

"It's fine, you can stay"

Sasaki smiled happily and walked to his favourite spot next to the book shelves, and grab one of the books

Touka came after with his favourite black coffee by yomo

"Oh that was quick"

"No customer right now, only you"

"Well it doesn't really give an answer why it can be done quickly"

"Have you tried brew a coffee before?"

"Hurm does instant coffee counts?" his smile grew wider

For some reason touka really feel like slapping his face so hard and hug him tightly, she really missed his smile…so badly that she just stood there and not knowing what to do

Him kaneki ken sitting right in front of her smiling as if everything goes well accordingly

"Miss toukaaaa, hello?" sasaki waved his hand right in front of her face

Touka snapped

"What?"

"Eh nothing really, you just stood here and not moving, how could you accusing me for being weird when you're just as weird as me" he chuckle

"Shut up, want to learn how to brew coffee?" she asked

"Are you going to teach me?"

"Sure"

"Is this some kind of exclusive treatment?"

"Who said it's going to be free?"

"Ah I thought I'm going to be a special customer" he pouted

"It can be considered if you become our regulars"

"Alright!"

"But you still need to pay for it"

"Aww come on touka-chan"

"Why are you calling me touka-chan? And get up let's go behind the bar" touka starts walking towards the bar

"You don't like it touka-chan?" he followed her closely like a puppy following his master and waiting to be pat

"…..Not that I mind, look here…"

"Sasaki haise"

The brewing machine was too loud that touka can't hear what sasaki said

"You do it like this, and what did you say just now?"

"Sasaki haise, my name"

"Then you pour it like this sasaki"

"Its Sasaki oh I see"

"Did you just make a fun of your own name?"

"Yes, and you should laugh"

"…."

"…."

"I think you should leave"

"NO no I mean no more pun I swear!" sasaki laugh nervously

"Alright let's see if you pay attention what I just showed you"

"Do I need to demonstrate? Like now?"

"Yeah, why not"

"Urm alright" he sweat

"_Damn it I shouldn't make fun of myself in front of her, now I look so stupid and wait how to brew this coffee again?"_

Surprisingly sasaki can managed to brew coffee perfectly and he surprised himself

"Oh that wasn't bad right touka-chan?"

"You're right, it's perfect"

Sasaki smile happily and touka continued

"I thought of keeping you here if you can't make it perfectly"

"Touka-chan, I guess you over looked what I did, I didn't do it the right way, right manager?"

Yomo just shrugged

"We're closing now"

"So soon?"

"What do you mean soon? It's almost 10 o'clock"

"I can only be here for 30minutes?"

"You can stay longer if you work with us"

"Hah with my excellent brewing the coffee just now I can ace it"

"Sure, work for free be our labour we're short of staff at the moment"

"Touka-chan why are you so mean?" He whine

Touka pushing him out lightly as if he were being kicked out of the coffee shop

"And now you're kicking me out" Sasaki struggle not to be kicked out

"I will see you tomorrow, good night sasaki"

"It is Haise"

Sasaki was sent out of the shop

"Hai I see" and touka closing the door preparing to close the café

Despite being kicked out of the shop his smile grow wider as he started walking back home


	5. Chapter 5

Sasaki never fails to visit his new favourite coffee shop, not just because he looking forward to meet the gorgeous waitress to have a chat with her or enjoyed teasing her occasionally but everything about her or even the café itself feels relaxing and calmed him down. He won't afraid to admit that it does feel like home, his home.

*Clank*

"Ah sorry it is almost closing tim-"

"Hello touka-chan" he smile sweetly

"You…haven't seen you for a while"

"Yeah sorry about that, caught up with work lately"

"Mm but we're closing now" and she walked away

"Aww touka-chan, are you angry at me?"

"Hah? Why would i?" she turned

He really likes to see her gets angry somehow her expression is very endearing to him

"Well you should at least say that you miss me or something" he jokes

"No, such thing"

"Ah, but at least I do miss you" sasaki starts to follow her around the shop

"_Idiot kaneki, don't he realised I miss him more?"_

"Oni-san do something about him, he's following me like a lost puppy!"

"Not my job, you deal it yourself" yomo went to the back of the store

"Alright, say it"

"Uh?"

"You must have something to say right? Now yomo is not here you can spill whatever you've been holding"

"Touka-chan is so good at this, well uh" he started to caress his own cheek and blushed lightly

"Spilled it!"

"Uh ok, urm do you…do you want to go out for a movie this weekend wit- with me?"

"Is it a date?"

"Eh? You could say that I guess? But urm you know just hang out, you must at least get some fresh air a little"

"Hmm not a bad idea"

"Is that a yes? Right?"

"Yeah why not" Touka smile sweetly at him that sasaki swear he could just die happily now

"_No I cannot leave her again…eh what do I mean by again?"_

"Alright see you this Sunday around 11.30am"

"See you at Shinjuku station and don't dare to be late or I will kill you"

"Eh urm ok" Sasaki sweat and thinks was it him or her who was asking out for a date

**Sunday 11.35am**

"_She's not here yet?"_

**11.40am**

"Hey"

"Oh you're early today!" sasaki just can't help himself for smiling widely

Touka-chan just couldn't be bothered on how sasaki really mixing his old and new memory unconsciously

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well the movie only starts in the evening so we have plenty of time to kill, wanna play at the arcade? Then maybe we can grab some lunch and go to a bookstore or wherever you wanna go before the movie starts"

"Sounds good to me"

"Great and you look absolutely gorgeous by the way something different from you waitress uniform"

"Thanks you look *nice* too" she blushed

"Ah thank you" Sasaki blushed ever redder not used people to compliment on his looks

"So urm, let's go to the arcade! Do you want to grab anything before?"

"No, I'm good let's go"

They had a great time playing at the arcade, sasaki was shocked a little how aggressive whenever touka played, she might look very delicate goddess like but who knows she's actually a pretty tough woman, not that he mind of course somehow it makes him more interested in her and he thinks that touka just had the happiest smile he ever seen

They decided to grabbed something to eat before heading to the cinema, as they were looking out for a nice café sasaki saw a bookstore and decided to stopped by

"Are you looking for a particular book?"

"Hahah not really I just love books in general, do you love to read too? There's a lot of books in your café"

"Hmm"

"You like classical literature?"

"No I hate it, I'm very bad at it"

"Really? Most of the books at your café was classical literature books if I recall correctly"

"You're right…..but I prefer biology books, humans anatomy or things like that"

"That's interesting too!"

"Yeah, I always wanted to become a teacher? A science teacher maybe?"

"Amazing! You must be great with kids too"

"Hurm I'm fine with them"

Sasaki chuckles

"Why? Are you imagining me surrounded with kids?"

"Yes I can't help myself, it must be so adorable"

"Stop imagining things!" touka lightly smacked his shoulder

"Oww" he pouted

"Are you done? Want to grab some coffee?"

"Sure!"

The found a nice café at the corner of the street with not many customer in

"Do you attended school?"

"Yes"

"Which school?"

"Kamii" touka blushed lightly

"Oh! It is a though school to get in, wow you're amazing"

"Not really….someone just inspired me to go there"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he….went to the same school, I just feel like following his footsteps"

"He must be a good guy then"

"He was I mean he is…a gentle, kind and loving person but now i just don't know"

"You have lost contact with him?"

"He went missing, haven't see him for years…he just gone"

"I'm sorry to hear that but those books displayed in your café does it belongs to him?"

"Eh?"

"Since you hate classical literature, buy you have a lot of classical literature books in the café I guess it must belongs to someone that you treasure the most"

"You…are not wrong"

"I have thought so, you must really love him"

"Wha-why do you say that?" touka blushed so hard, she didn't dare to look straight into sasaki's eyes

"Every single books at the early pages had tears stained, I guessed you tried to read it to remember him? But you can never finished it…right?"

"I…"

"Plus the books had initial 'KK' written on the front page, is that his name? it can't be yours or maybe it's a combination name or something? Haha"

"Nothing like that! Yes all the books belongs to him" Touka just flushed

"Looking at someone who was deeply in love is just endearing you know" sasaki chuckles

"Wha-what? I never said I was in love with him!"

"Haha what's his name? I wonder if I can defeat him…If he gets you I will be so jealous you know"

"You…want to know his name?"

"Sure, I hope I'm better than him hahah what do you think?"

"I have no comment, well his name is Kan-"

"Yo Sassan!"

Both of them look at the person who called sasaki in the coffee shop

"Are you on a date with the pretty waitress? You lied to us sassan how sneaky!"

"Shirazu, lets sasaki take a break he worked so hard for us"

"Fine, fine"

"What are do you guys doing here? On a date too?" sasaki asked his two subordinates who works under him

"What? There's no way me and tooru are dating, we're both men"

"There's nothing wrong with that"

"I agree" touka smiled

"Let's go shirazu you can't disturb someone's date, I told you it's a bad idea to approached him"

"Sassan at least teach me how to get pretty ladies next time"

"Hahah sure"

"Your colleagues?"

"Yes I'm their mentor!"

"Isn't nice having someone looking up on you?"

"I'm not sure if they looked up on me but it was hard handling them! They're like 4 troublesome kids and I'm the single parents"

"You need to find a mother for them then"

"Well I already had a great candidate for them sitting right in front of me right now"

"Hurm not sure if I can handle 4 troublesome kids"

"Maybe we should just get rid of them and have our own?"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe you can give the extra movie ticket to someone else"

"NO no I'm just joking touka-chan I'm sorry!"

"You better be, and pay my drinks and I forgive you"

"Small matter" and he winks

"I think I really should go you know" she stands up

"Nooooooooo" Sasaki just throw random notes on the table and catching up with her

"I swear I will make today the happiest day of your life"

"Ho"

"What if you failed?"

"I will try again!"

"Until?"

"Until you can't stop smiling for the whole day"

"Well good luck then"

Both of the just smiled and walked to the cinema where they had the free movie tickets

They entered the room with fizzy drinks and a large popcorn in hand, Touka thought since the room is dark she can just pretend to eat and drink since she knew that sasaki doesn't know that she is a ghoul… well not yet

The movie is a chick flicks kind of movie, she doesn't really complain but she really has no idea if sasaki/kaneki had a good taste in movie or not, but what can she expect from a guy who loves classical literature

When the movies starts, their hands keep or brushing, intentionally and unintentionally and somehow they starts throwing popcorns on each other and they got a 1st warning from the staff

Touka just wished if she could just eat them

Half an hour later, sasaki tried to hold her hand but something unexpected happen, the moment he hold her hand he had a bad headache and he started to groan a little and they were kicked out

"Well we were kicked out from the cinema on our 1st date"

"At least I managed to make a memorable date for you" sasaki laughed

"What happened actually? Are you alright? Were you not feeling well?"

"That's a lot of questions in one sentence"

Touka starts to ignore him and walk faster

"I'm joking! My head just now felt heavy all of sudden and my vision went blank"

"You should go back and have a rest"

"I will walk you home"

"No I'm good, you need a break even your colleagues said you're worked so hard lately"

"I'm fine really, I will be worried if I didn't know if you walked back home safety or not"

"Fine, promise me you take some rest right after"

"Alright! I will keep my promise…."

"_Promise?" He thought, did I break a promise before?_

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, definitely!"

Touka just gave him a doubtful looked

They did managed to reached touka's house safely

"We're here"

"Alright, do you stay alone?"

"Yes but occasionally my brother will come and visit"

"Ah your tough looking brother? Well I won't be worried then if it was him"

Touka obviously meant ayato and she bet sasaki never met him yet and no way could he remember that he broke ayato's 103 bones

"Maybe we should exchange number? At least I need to know you safely arrived at your home too"

"Sure"

They both taking out their cell phones and the moment touka taking it out from her bag the rabbit keychain dangling at the corner of her phone

Sasaki's eyes grow wider when he saw the keychain, his hand trembling and tried to reached it before he could hold the keychain he fell to his knee unconscious

"Haise! Wake up! What's wrong? Haise?" Touka shake sasaki's body but there's no movement and tears started flowing

"Haise wake up! Please" she sobbed

"Kaneki? Kaneki?"

Sasaki's finger twitched and touka lift him up and dragged him into her house, she laid him down on her bed inside her room, sasaki fainted for unknown reason

Touka sat next to him caress his forehead and slowly goes down to his cheek and lightly brushed his 2 toned hair colour, she can't hold back her tears and it starts to dropped on his face

"Please remember who you were but… if it was too painful for you, I'm fine as who you're now even….even if you're a dove and worked for them…I'm fine with it, I will still love you"

Sasaki gained his conscious after fainted for nearly several hours after collapsing in front of touka's door, he tried to brushed off his eye and realised someone is holding his hand

Touka was sitting on the floor but her body hunched on the bed whilst both of her hands holding sasaki's left hand falls asleep, sasaki brushed off touka's bangs slowly and bend down kissing her forehead

He removed his hand from touka's gripped, touka hold his hand tightly that it was hard to get it off

"Sorry to caused you a lot of trouble touka-chan, I promised to make you happy" he whispered to her ears

He started to lift touka carefully bridal style and laid her slowly on her bed, the moment he hold touka's body in his arm the exact same pain appeared but this time it comes with a lot of flashed back flashing none stopped in his head

Sasaki saw himself with touka, it was his old memory that he shared together with her, he recalled when he wants to give a hand when touka was injured, touka saved him countless time when he discovered he was a ghoul she forcedly fed him, saved him from nishiki, saved him from eating hide!? Saved him from tsukiyama at the chapel, the rabbit keychain that he saw earlier was a gift from him on her 17th birthday, they trained together under anteiku, and he treated her wounds, working together at anteiku and when he saved her from his own brother he** promised** not to leave her alone whilst carrying her in bridal style….all these memories, how could he forgot? How could he?!

Touka's was screaming beneath him and a punched landed on his right face and he stumbled down from the bed

"What the hell are you doing haise!?"

Sasaki didn't dare to face her, he kept his head down and he speaks slowly

"No…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Explain to me, what are you trying to do just now?"

"I deserved the punched"

"What are you talking about haise? Are you losing your mind?"

Sasaki starts to sobs he murmured slowly

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

His sobs getting louder and he kept on apologising, he covered his face both with his hand

"Hai..se?" Touka walks slowly to him

"I'm sorry touka-chan, I'm really sorry…I broke my promise didn't i?

"What's wrong? I'm the one who should apologise…is it hurt haise?" Touka touched his hand

"No I'm not haise, its kaneki…ken" He looked up and face her

Touka eyes grow wider and she was too shocked that she couldn't speak

"Touka-chan it's me kaneki, I'm sorry for makes you wait far too long and thank you for having faith believing in me but…I'm here, I'm back" tears just couldn't stop flowing from his eyes

"Kane…ki" She reached his faced and wiped his tears

"Stop crying, and welcome back" she smiled

"Looks who's taking here, even you can't stop crying" he smiled back at her

"You idiot" and hugged him

'Your idiot" and he returned her hugged

"I broke my promised, I left you alone…so many times, I don't deserve-"

Before kaneki could finished his sentences his word were cut off by a soft lips pressing against his, when they broke apart from the sweet kiss that they shared touka started to whisper

"We suffered a lot, we deserved each other"

Kaneki doesn't know what to reply, this is the 1st time he can't mutter any words so he just kissed touka again and again until both of them out of breath

"I love you touka-chan, I really do"

Touka just smiled happily

"Took you long enough to realised, I have falling for you 1st"

They ended up lying on the bed and promised each other not to break any promised ever again

Author's note: Its ended guys! Hope you guys enjoy my fic, let me know what you guys think for the ending! I really have no idea how ishida-sensei going to play kaneki and touka's relationship and I'm so eager but scared to see chapter 10 spoilers! That probably will be out tomorrow :O

p/s: when I went to japan for exchanges student back in the days, I was asked if there's any *nice* guy in school by my host family, so I replied yes they were all nice guys and they ended up laughing so hard, later I figured out *nice* actually means *good looking*….it took me forever to realised that =.=


End file.
